Conventional beds generally include a mattress resting on a box spring that is supported by a bed frame. Box springs are generally designed to have the outward appearance of a mattress, being covered by quilted fabric and cushioning, for example. Generally, box springs have a wooden rectangular frame supporting an array of springs to provide firm support for the mattress.
A box spring is typically constructed in one piece having the same dimensions as the mattress it supports. A conventional box spring, due to its stiff wooden frame, is often heavy and awkward to handle. The dimensions of a conventional box spring make it impractical for a consumer to transport the box spring home from a mass-market retail store. For example, the typical box spring does not fit in the trunk of a car. Moving such a box-spring into apartment elevators and around corners into bedrooms is often difficult and exposes the box springs and doorways to potential damage. In addition, the dimensions of a conventional box spring take up valuable retail floor space which discourages mass-market stores from offering box springs to their retail customers.
Attempts have been made to develop folding box springs. For example, FIG. 1 (prior art) shows a foldable bedding foundation 10 as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,376,988. Bedding foundation 10 has wire struts 11 that pivotally secure an upper wire grid 12 to wooden rails of the base 13. Wire braces 14 slide along the wire struts 11 and hold the bedding foundation 10 in an erected position when the foundation is unfolded. The two portions of the upper wire grid 12 are connected to each other by an upper hinge 15. Upper hinge 15 is a small piece of plastic that clips onto the border wires of each of the two portions of the upper wire grid 12. The two portions of the base 13 are connected to each other by a lower hinge 16, which is a piece of wire. Upper hinge 15 and lower hinge 16 are not attached to each other. The wire braces that slide along wire struts and the upper wire grids that are clipped together with a plastic hinge render bedding foundation 10 less sturdy than a conventional box spring.
A support for a mattress is sought that provides all of the support, comfort and aesthetic qualities of a conventional box spring but yet that reduces the transportation and storage space requirements of a conventional box spring. Moreover, the novel mattress support should be less flimsy than a foldable bed foundation that employs wire braces, wire struts, wire hinges and wire grids that are clipped together.